


BOY Genius

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Misgendering, Trans Male Character, dead names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: virgil-is-a-cutie:What if….Trans boy Max?
Relationships: max & the class
Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	BOY Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_swan_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts).



> i swear there is a sister work to this i did with Sabrina so when i find it ill have these as a separate series

Max is his name, it was the name that felt right in his mouth when he introduced himself. Only once or twice did someone from school mess up but they all learned fast enough when Kim flexed his fists and Chloé or Sabrina gave a chilling glare. Max was thankful for his friends and for his Mom, they all treated him no different than the other boys, Marinette even helped him restyle his wardrobe to match his new name! His friends were the best!

“Pauline Kanté?” The substitute draws in a bored tone, the whole class goes deathly quiet with a few sending sympathetic glances to the resident smart guy. When no one answers the sub asks again “Pauline? Is there a Pauline here today?” He sounds annoyed. Surprisingly it’s quiet and meek Mari that speaks up, “Mr Brim there must be a mistake, we don’t have a Pauline Kanté but we do have a Max Kanté.” She corrected helpfully, at least it sounded helpful, her smile was less kind and more threatening. “Ah ok well is Max here?” The sub asked just as bored sounding as the first time, “present!” Max answers with a broad smile.


End file.
